


【复联】【惊寡/锤基】如果他们组队去拿灵魂宝石

by orphan_account



Series: “如果”系列 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	【复联】【惊寡/锤基】如果他们组队去拿灵魂宝石

【1】惊寡

红骷髅: 欢迎，伊万之女与丹佛斯之女，请选择一个人献祭。

Nat抢先电击Carol，迅速被光子炮打出老远。

Nat: I'm sorry，但我们需要你，地球需要你，宇宙也需要你。

Carol: 你更需要我。

Nat: 但是……

Carol: 我在恒星爆炸中活下来。

Nat: 所以……

Carol: 我在击败一整支太空舰队后毫发无损。

Nat: 你确定要把弄哭观众的告别时间用来炫耀战绩? 

Carol: 不，我只想试试这次我会不会死。

Nat&红骷髅: what ? ? ?

Carol爬起来拍拍身上的土，扭扭脖子，拍了拍腿，仰头高喊: 拿到宝石了吗? 你想坐飞机还是我抱你飞回去? 

【2】锤基

红骷髅: 欢迎，奥丁之子与劳菲之子，即是兄弟又是情人，请选择一个人献祭。

Thor用锤子把Loki压倒在地上，最后深情地望了他一眼，转身准备跳崖。Loki却突然出现在他身后，将一把匕首深深插入他的腹部，一步步后退，直到崖边，向后倒去。

Loki: 我保证，曙光将再度照耀我们……

Thor: Loki，不——

飞船上，Thor一言不发，脸色冷峻地把灵魂宝石扔向Rocket。半空中一道绿色身影骤然出现，抢在浣熊前攥住宝石，唇边浮起狡诈的笑容: 哥哥，你为我哀悼了吗?

【3】绿姐姐与蓝妹妹

红骷髅: 欢迎，灭霸之女和灭霸之女——

卡魔拉: 我不是他女儿！

星云: 你才是他女儿！

卡魔拉: 他才不是灭霸的女儿，他不可能是任何人的女儿！

星云: 为什么? 就因为他长得丑?

卡魔拉: 不，因为他显然是个男人！

红骷髅: ……你们闭嘴，快选一个人献祭。

星云: 你去。

卡魔拉: 你去。

星云: 你比我更讨灭霸的喜欢。

卡魔拉: 你比我更会讨好他。

星云: 你总抢我的活。

卡魔拉: 你总抢我的话。

星云: 你每次都能打赢我。

卡魔拉: 因为你太弱了。

星云: 你说我弱? 要不要再比试一次? 

卡魔拉和星云吵完就打，打完就吵，边打边吵，很久很久。

红骷髅: 如果我给你们宝石，你们能离开这里并保证再也不回来吗?

【4】

红骷髅: 欢迎，史塔克之子，请选一个人献祭——你没有带人来? 

Tony: 不，我有。

战甲从他身上剥离，迈开步子走向悬崖，头也不回地跳了下去。

红骷髅: what? ? ?

Tony收起宝石，朝他挥挥手: 忘了介绍，Mark666，我的挚爱，也是史塔克之子。

【5】

红骷髅: 欢迎，斯特兰奇之子，请选一个人献祭，法器和AI不在允许范围内。 

绿光自博士胸前和手腕处亮起，Strange温柔而坚定地看着他: 我不是来献祭的，我是来谈条件的。


End file.
